


Tardanza

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como todas las mañanas desde que murió, Kate llega tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardanza

—¡De nuevo! —exclamó Jessica, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto autoritario en cuanto Kate entró al pasillo donde ésta la esperaba—. El funeral fue hace días, ya no tienes excusa.

—Lo siento —murmuró Kate, pero como sucedía cada vez que llegaba tarde, su disculpa fue ignorada.

—Por más que la Señorita Paula insista en protegerte esto es imperdonable —continuó Jessica, consiguiendo que Kate bajase su rostro—. ¿Cómo puede una miembro de Grace exigir disciplina cuando llega tarde todos los días?

—Ya es suficiente. —Sorprendida, Kate alzó su rostro, sintiéndose más avergonzada de lo que se había sentido escuchando el sermón. No era lo mismo ser reprendida con razón a ver la mirada decepcionada de alguien a quien admiraba.

—¡Se-señorita Paula!

—Jessica, yo me encargaré. —Era obvio que la chica no estaba de acuerdo con dejar que la cabeza de Grace se encargase, pero después de un momento asintió, alejándose luego de dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación más a Ashley, quien contuvo un suspiro.

—Kate, te ves cansada —dijo Paula en cuanto Jessica desapareció de la vista de ambas, posando su mano derecha en un hombro de Kate por un segundo, para luego arreglar el cuello del uniforme de esta—. Es mejor que regreses a tu casa, yo me encargaré de avisarle a los profesores.

—Lo siento, no se repetirá —prometió Kate, apartando su mirada y moviendo su cabeza en negación ante el ofrecimiento.

—Kate... —La preocupación era evidente en la voz de la mayor, por lo que Ashley se obligó decir algo más para tranquilizarla.

—Le aseguro que estoy bien —dijo sonriendo débilmente. Se sentía tan mal por tener que mentir de esa forma con tanta frecuencia, pero era más fácil así, para ella y para Paula, ya que para pedir permiso para ausentarse cada vez que la llamasen durante la noche tendría que dar una explicación que no podía -ni quería- dar.


End file.
